Cooling a rotary machine used for an electric vehicle and the like with the use of a coolant is useful to efficiently generate driving force (torque) by use of electric power. As an example of such a cooling technique for a rotary machine, there is a cooling technique of directly pouring a coolant onto a coil end part of a coil arranged in a stator. When cooling the coil end part, it is preferable to prevent the coolant from entering a gap (an air gap) between the stator and a rotor. Preventing the coolant from entering the air gap results in preventing an increase in a mechanical loss of the rotary machine. Related arts are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2716286 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-213413.